Sisterly traits
by Doug2
Summary: Piper is acting a bit strange. Please review.


**SISTERLY TRAITS**

"Knock-knock-knock-knock-knock!"

"Hello," chirped in Phoebe as she opened the multicolored front door of Halliwell Manor. Outside with a very sour scowl was her sister Piper leading against the doorjamb.

Holding up one finger Piper said through her clinched teeth. "Don't start with me. I can't find my keys. This had been the worst day of my life starting with the broken pipe at he club, being bushwhacked by some yellow-faced demon and losing that key ring that has all of my home and business keys on it. At LEAST I made it back herein one piece!"

"Oops. Mad hatter on the loose. I'm sorry your day went straight down the old flusher, Piper sweetie. Not all of us are doing real well today. I'm swamped with schoolwork. Prue just lost her job," Phoebe reminded her sister.

"Quit! Our big sister who was keeping THIS FAMILY afloat quit without a single new prospect in sight! And now I'm the sole support this family has with a club that can BARELY keep out of the red ink columns," exclaimed Piper as she threw down her purse and stomped into the dining room.

"I'm so glad you could make it, Piper," called out a very cheerful Prue. "Dinner is served!"

"Great! So why are you little Suzy Homemakers tonight?" said Piper indignantly falling into her usual chair letting her head drop into her hands.

Prue broke into a big smile. "First, all this time on my hands, second, instituting a slimmed down budget, note the spaghetti, and third, I'm celebrating my independence from THAT company."

"And don't forget the beginning of my own new chapter in life. The new college student extraordinaire," chimed in Phoebe looking very cute as she joined them around the table.

Prue shook her head. "Phoebe, you can cook us your own specialty to celebrate you're return to studenthood."

"Phoebes preparing a special meal for the three of us? I hope it comes with a STOMACH PUMP!" Piper hissed looking through her fingers.

"Hey. I admit I didn't spend five hundred years at chef's college, but my culinary skills are at least as good as Prue's. I have been on my own, Piper," exclaimed Phoebe glaring at Piper while Prue gave her a cute look raising one eyebrow.

"Ever get any cuts pealing back the aluminum foil before you popped it in the microwave?" shot back Piper staring at Phoebe through her disheveled hair.

"Hold it, Piper. This is supposed to be a little Halliwell get together. Throw in a pinch of sisterly love to the pot, please," she said trying to lighten up mood.

"I apologized. New start. Prue the table looks lovely. Asparagus. Spaghetti. Veal Parmesan. I am impressed," Piper said shaking her head in a positive direction.

"Looks great!" exclaimed Phoebe.

Prue looked up. "Phoebes, you're always ready to eat."

"Absolutely. Food is meant to be savored. Enjoyed. And I intend to really enjoy myself tonight. But why the steak knives?" Phoebe asked intuitively.

'The veal is just a little tough," replied Prue showing a 'little bit' between her thumb and pointing finger.

"Great!" muttered Piper.

"HEY!" shouted Phoebe glancing over to her sister.

"All right. Happy! Happy! Happy!" Piper just barely within Phoebe hearing level.

Phoebe attacked the asparagus while Prue worked methodically on her veal and Piper picked at her spaghetti.

"School looks like it going to be a blast. I forgot how much camaraderie there is in all the classes," said Phoebe looking genuinely excited.

"Translation. All the younger cute guys are scooping out the new hot chick," replied Prue.

"And why not? Demon chasing keeps you out of all the 'great scooping' places," retorted Phoebe smiling at the thought.

"And what about P3?" asked Piper indignantly.

"Cute. Chic. Upscale. Just not the only pond in town, Pipe. Besides everyone at your place is looking. I'm looking for the more studious type," said Phoebe looking slightly snobby.

Piper looked at Prue who looked right back. "A doctor!" they both said simultaneously

followed by a slight giggle.

"Am I that transparent?" asked Phoebe putting down her fork and raising her eyebrows.

"No sweetie. Just twenty-six years of Phoebe watching. You have sauce on your upper lip," remarked Prue pointing to the offending spot.

"Thanks. How about you, Piper?" asked Phoebes.

"Huh?" asked Piper breaking her out of a staring contest with her asparagus.

"Romance? Guys?" asked Phoebe braking into a big grin.

"Oh, about the same. Dan. Leo. Leo. Dan. Safety. Security. Love. Commitment. All mess and confusion," sighed Piper who had a lot of questions but very few answers about her own love life.

"Go for love!" said Phoebe urging Piper on.

"That's fine for the fairy tales, Phoebe," replied Piper. "What about the bigger sister?"

"I find being on my own quite satisfactory. Though I'm not going to become a nun," explained Prue.

"Sister Mary Prudence? I don't think so," giggled Phoebe. "Besides witches aren't exactly what they are looking for. I wouldn't mind someone coming into my life with a little evil or danger."

"Stick to your studies, Phoebes. Catching up is not as easy as you think. Any plans?" asked Prue helping herself to some more vegetables.

"Nope, not really. Though something that could help the Charmed Ones might be useful," said Phoebes thoughtfully.

"Bachelors of Witchology? How about a degree in parapsychology? I'll go check with our friends the Ghostbusters," Prue kidded her little sister.

"Very funny. Though something like psychology or herbology might be the ticket. What do you think, Piper?" asked Phoebe turning to her sister.

"You know I could use some help down at the club, too. Prue went in for the business type courses. Might help out all of us!" exclaimed Piper still picking at her spaghetti.

"Yea, maybe," said Phoebes who didn't think much of Piper's suggestion. Whatever she tried she wanted it to be fun.

Phoebe tried to change the subject. "Now I did see this real cute boy down at the registrar's office that had the most beautiful blue.."

The front doors popped opened and in walked this demon with scaly yellow skin and eyes that bulged out from her forehead. She shook her head to one side, pushed her hair back as her eyes popped out of her head.

"All right mirror face. You are NOT getting away with this!" she screamed throwing a fiery ball directly at Piper who jumped back as part of the table caught on fire.

"Um. Quick. Power of three spell, now!" Piper shouted. "Come on Charmed Ones!"

Piper inched back toward the kitchen door.

"Prue!" yelled Phoebe as Prue squinted a bit and looked first at the demon and then at Piper and back to the demon. With one quick flick of her fingers one of the steak knives flew quickly across the room and embedded itself deep in Piper's chest.

"P-ruuuu.." moaned Piper as her voice got softer and she slumped to the floor.

"Piper!" screamed Phoebe as she ran over to her giving Prue just a slight glance. She tried to defend her from Prue.

Piper began to shimmer and shake. Her body first lost all color and then all form. It morphed into the yellow demon. Glancing over to the other demon Phoebe saw Piper now standing there.

"Whoa!" she said shaking a bit and then staggered over to Prue. "Not that I don't appreciate you killing that thing, but weren't you taking a chance? 'Piper' could have ended up on a slab at the morgue while 'demon me' could have stayed looking like the yellow plague!"

"Glad to see you back, Piper," replied Prue hugging her and going back to her meal.

"Like what just happened here? I didn't see any subtitles here explaining it!" exclaimed a very confused little sister.

Piper sat down at the opposite end of the table not interested in where her abductor had sat. "Well, on my way here that blasted demon jumped me from behind, knocked me out and then made with a hasty exit. When my senses returned I found myself within her stinky shell surrounded by a coven of witches who had a bone to pick with this evildoer. With my newfound energy power I escaped and came home," explained Piper while still trying to catcher breath.

"But what about you Prue. How'd you know? That duplicate had sat down with us not at all tipping her hand," said Phoebe shaking her head.

"This is true. But when that demon looked straight at Piper and sounded that peeved, it could only have been Piper. Just the knack of Piper watching, Phoebe dear," said Prue while finishing up her dinner.

Piper pounded his fist on the table. "Wait! So the only way you could tell it was me was by my WORST qualities?"

"Yes, sweetie. In most people they are what really define who they are. You're very kind and caring Piper, but it's that edge that gives your personality that fine definition and it's pretty helpful when demons come calling. Care for some dinner?"

"Uh, no thanks. Having that demon's gross internal thingies has definitely put me off of food till tomorrow. I'm hitting the old sack. Good night all," she said with her back to them waving her hand over her head.

"Good night, sweetie. Pleasant dreams," called out Prue.

"Yea. Glad you're back. Night," yelled Phoebe. "You know, I still say you took an awful chance with Piper, Prue. Always thought you were the careful type."

"Which leads into my critical 'always have to do it on my own' part of my personality," said Prue calmly.

"So you think that that is the definer of your personality?" asked Phoebe.

"Absolutely, just like you're..well," said Prue as her voice trailed off.

"The screw up?" retorted Phoebe looking deep into Prue's eyes.

"No. Maybe a little impulsive not worrying about the consequences though you've greatly improved on that!" said Prue smiling a bit and holding Phoebe's hand.

"Really?" asked Phoebe lighting up like a firefly.

Prue shook her head yes. "Absolutely. My only point being that I think I could find you under any number of layers that a demon had applied to you. And any other sisters there might be."

"Thanks, Prue," exclaimed Phoebe beaming. "Let me help you with the dishes."

"As long as its us together," replied Prue as she went through the swinging door to the kitchen.

Phoebe gathered up the last of the glasses as she looked down and smiled. "Who thought I'd garner any approval from my big sister? She one of a kind," thought Phoebe with a newfound respect for her sister and another chapter having been written about the Charmed Ones.

THE END


End file.
